


Mrs. Sawamura

by Bittodeath



Series: KuroDai Week 2017 [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Conversations, Criminal Kuroo, Explicit Sexual Content, Implied Sexual Content, KuroDai Week, M/M, Post-Wedding, Shotgun Wedding, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-10-29 23:50:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10864683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Sawamura Daichi was forced to marry to restore his wife's honour. Except his wife happens to be a criminal called Kuroo Tetsurou.[By popular demand, chapter 2 is smut. You don't have to read it though.]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I am sorry this makes no sense but. Enjoy.

There was something ridiculous in their standing there, staring at each other in front of the priest. There was something even more ridiculous in the makeshift wedding dress Kuroo was wearing – made out of curtains, it seemed. The whole situation was ridiculous, really. They had been coerced into a wedding that should never have legally occurred, under the pretence that Kuroo could be pregnant from Daichi. But both knew that was going to be a slight bit impossible, since both of them were men. Well, maybe if Kuroo hadn’t been hiding under women’s garments since he arrived, they wouldn’t be here. Probably, even, since Kuroo would be… dead? It was all such a mess and Daichi had made one mistake: to be caught with Kuroo in the barn, rolling up his petticoat. It was pretty suggestive, sure, but Daichi’s only intention had been to make sure Kuroo was a woman (he wasn’t). But well, the law was the law and instead of creating a diplomatic incident by killing him, they had ordered him to marry Kuroo and “restore her honour”. And there wasn’t any way to stop this except expose Kuroo as an imposter and… well, basically condemn him to death. Daichi wasn’t _that_ cruel. He only hoped no one expected them to… well, consume the wedding. That would be embarrassing as hell.

The wedding in itself didn’t take long, as everyone was more than eager to go through with it. The festivities in themselves… weren’t that long either. So they were both sitting on what was supposed to be their wedding bed and staring at each other.

“This is your fault”, Daichi said.  
“ _I_ wasn’t the one halfway up under someone else’s skirts”, Kuroo replied. “Help me take this thing off I’m suffocating”, he said, gesturing to the dress he was still wearing.

Daichi grumbled but complied, and Kuroo was left with his petticoat and dress shirt. Okay, maybe this was a tiny bit funny. Kuroo was a wanted criminal, after all. Compelled to dress as a woman to be safe. There was nothing feminine about him – muscular back and shoulders and _hell_ , thighs?! And who knew what more, and yet he played his part well.

“How did you do the boobs?” Daichi asked as he took off his boots.  
“Handkerchiefs”, Kuroo replied, taking off what remained of his clothes. “Several handkerchiefs. Best boobs ever”, he said, turning to show them off to Daichi who chuckled.  
“Well, _Mrs. Sawamura_ , it appears we are in a fine mess.”  
“At least we have… handkerchiefs.” Kuroo walked up to him. “Now will you kiss your _wife_ , Mr. Sawamura?”  
“Hell no.”  
“Just once.”  
“Last time I listened to you, it made us end up in this mess. I’m not kissing you.”  
“Spoilsports”, Kuroo said. “I could have been the adventure of your life you know.”  
“You already _are_. We got married, I’d say that kind of a lifelong commitment.”  
“If you don’t kiss me I’ll get a divorce.”  
“A divorce. Kuroo, we _can’t_ get a divorce. Not with a shotgun wedding.”  
“Then kiss me.”  
“What the hell is with you and kisses? Dude, you are not…”

Daichi gulped when Kuroo straddled his lap. His clothes halfway gone, his eyes warm and sensual. He felt his hand going out of control and slide up Kuroo’s thigh to squeeze the muscular flesh. And then, Kuroo’s lips were on his and he knew he’d make a mistake.

“Stop wondering, Daichi”, Kuroo whispered. “We were given an extraordinary possibility. You married me when you could have sold me out. It wasn’t for nothing.”  
“No I-”  
“Daichi”, Kuroo huffed a laugh, “I’ve seen the way you look at me. Everyone saw it. And I’ll tell you a secret.” He dove to whisper in his ear: “They all know I’m not a woman.”

Daichi’s eyes widened.

“Now, Mr. Sawamura, you’d better kiss me and make it worth my time, because we’re together in this for a while.”


	2. THE SMUTTY SMUT FOR YOU SMUTTY SMUTS

“What do you mean they know?!” Daichi cried out.  
“Daichi”, Kuroo growled, grabbing his shirt by the frills at the front, “kiss me” he added, pressing their lips together.

And Daichi did. _Hell_ he did, hands roaming up under Kuroo’s dress shirt and squeezing his hips, and tongue invading his mouth and leaving him panting. Kuroo groaned, feeling himself going stiff, one of his hand gripping Daichi’s hair tightly. Daichi had thick, short hair, and Kuroo loved that. He loved that _a lot_. Daichi pulled away, eyes dark with lust, and gave a squeeze to his ass.

“You know you won’t be able to ride a horse for at least a week, right?” he said with a grin.  
“I’m looking forward to that”, Kuroo breathed, rolling his hips forward and against Daichi’s stomach and _hell_ that was what he called abs. _“Fuck”_ he moaned, “you’d better make our wedding night unforgettable.”  
“As you wish, Mrs. Sawamura”, Daichi chuckled breathily, kissing him again, and suddenly he was moving them and pushing Kuroo on his back and settled between his thighs, fingering at the hem of his dress shirt as he humped against Kuroo’s crotch.

He heard with delight the moan falling from Kuroo’s lips and nipped at his neck, and hell the man he’d just married was gorgeous. Criminally handsome. His hair was longer than how he’d probably wear it if he wasn’t hiding behind a feminine identity, falling in unequal locks on his shoulders and a bit lower. Daichi tucked one of them behind his ear and kissed him again, rolling the dress shirt up to his waist before rising and pulling off his own shirt, and then his trousers that were uncomfortably tight. He grinned mischievously and bent over Kuroo.

“I’d feel bad if I didn’t go down on my wife for her first time, you know.”

Kuroo tried to scoff but his voice got lost in a moan when Daichi wrapped his lips around him. It had taken some convincing to get him moving, but now nothing could stop him and Kuroo was thrilled at the idea. His hands slid down his own body to Daichi’s head, fingers clenching over his hair as they could, and he tugged more violently then he intended when Daichi sucked especially strongly. Daichi took the warning and put a hand over his stomach to hold him down as he came down his throat.

“Blimey”, Kuroo whispered, “I really did well when I married you.”

Daichi chuckled, hands stroking his hips and sides as he moved forward to kiss him. Kuroo could taste himself on his tongue, but to be fair he found it quite hot. Daichi was hot, so…

He could feel him, weighing a bit above him, but not completely collapsed. Kuroo smirked, fumbled around a bit before showing the vial of oil he’d brought. Daichi rose an eyebrow but didn’t say a thing, grabbing the vial instead and pouring its content on his fingers. He was bit rough, but Kuroo didn’t complain – not when his fingers felt so good inside of him already, and he could feel his cock stirring back to life. He was completely hard again by the time Daichi pulled his fingers out, and panting, almost pleading him to get on with it. He choked on a moan when Daichi kissed his inner thigh with just a bit of teeth, before he felt his husband’s muscles moving them around so his knee was resting over his shoulder. He sucked in a breath, but even like this, nothing could have prepared him from how good it felt to have Daichi -stern, steadfast Daichi- spearing him open.

His moan of pleasure got out way louder than intended, and he slapped a hand over his mouth in shock. Daichi grunted, a breathless chuckle coming from him before he started to move his hips. The sheets were soft – enough that Kuroo was sliding on them with each thrust, and he couldn’t find any purchase on them, his fingers gripping uselessly at them. His dress shirt wasn’t helping the situation, sliding down when Daichi pushed in, sliding up when he pulled out, and the expression of sheer pleasure on Daichi’s face was doing him things he hadn’t expected. Or the sight of rippling muscles under skin, all for him, just for him.

“That did shut you up, Mrs. Sawamura”, Daichi called, his voice rough and tense, one of his hands moving up to wrap itself around Kuroo’s wrist, forceful but pleasurable.

Kuroo could feel the pleasure building with each drag of Daichi’s cock, and he couldn’t stop himself from whining in displeasure when the other man suddenly pulled out. He didn’t protest, however, when Daichi manhandled him to get him on his hands and knees. He cried out when Daichi slid back in, hitting his prostate at just the perfect angle, his arms shaking. His shirt had slid down to the middle of his back, hanging low overs his shoulders, just like his hair, and each slam of Daichi’s hips against his backside propelled him forward and made him choke on his own noises.

He could feel the cool metal of Daichi’s wedding band digging into his hips – a promise of eternity that he didn’t regret – and it contrasted sharply with the warmth, the heat of his husband. His moans turned to soft sobs of pleasure when Daichi wrapped a hand around him, stroking him in time with his thrusts, and he was coming in no time over Daichi’s fingers, clenching down hard on his partner. Daichi hissed, gasped and released in him, soon pulling out and collapsing on his side, bringing Kuroo with him.

“I didn’t take you for a cuddler”, Kuroo smirked dazedly.  
“Shut up”, Daichi groaned.  
“Make me”, Kuroo whispered cheekily.

Daichi opened an eye, stared at him and rose up.

“You asked”, he simply said, pulling on his own long shirt, grabbing Kuroo and lifting him up bridal-style, his long shirt covering him down to his knees.

He went to the door, kicked it open and stepped on the balcony leading to the stairs going down to the inn where they’re friends were still drinking and celebrating. Upon seeing him, they cheered, laughed and rose their glasses. Kuroo was mortified, his cheeks flaming red, and he glared at Daichi.

“You did that on purpose, didn’t you?”  
“Well it’s proof we consummated the wedding, isn’t it?” Daichi grinned. “But that’s obviously not enough to shut you up”, he added as he bent.

He kissed him silly before going back to their bedroom under the shrill laughs and calls, kicking the door shut before dropping Kuroo on the bed and taking off both of their shirts. There was a new light in Daichi’s eyes and Kuroo gulped.

“ _Now_ , let’s see how long it takes you to shut up, Mrs. Sawamura…”  
“I’m waiting”, Kuroo squeaked. He frowned, cleared his throat and resumed: “Do your worst.”


End file.
